


"Are We?"

by ImagineAPumpkinPen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAPumpkinPen/pseuds/ImagineAPumpkinPen
Summary: This is based on a post on Tumblr.





	"Are We?"

Thorin huffed, his annoyance radiating from his very being. Everyone in the company could feel it, the dwarves were patient to see what would happen, Bilbo shied away, and Gandalf looked on in amusement. Ever since the moment the company had descended from the place from which the eagles had dropped them off, two dwarven siblings had been giving Thorin’s patience a test. Speaking from genuine fondness, the less sensible of the two had initiated the scandal. Kili was simply tired, slumping onto a rock when the opportunity for rest came about.

“Are we there yet?” He’d uttered, brushing raven locks from his face. And so it had begun, with Fili teasing Kili with the phrase during their next stop. Eventually, the call began coming every ten minutes or so, until it ebbed down to about every twenty seconds.

Suddenly, Thorin turned. “If you fools don’t stop asking us, asking me, that vile question: “are we there yet”, I will take this company and turn us ‘round!”

Fili dared to grin, cheekily of all ways. “But, Uncle, I haven’t spoken for hours! Kili is most at fault.”

Kili grinned, “Are we-” 

He was cut short by his uncle, who fixed him with a fiery glare. “I am not joking! I mean it! Every word!” 

Everyone stilled a moment before Kili broke out into another grin, he shrugged calmly, taking a stride backward. Taunting his Uncle’s mind for a moment, his let his wrists roll and his shoulders inch higher. “Is our destination soon upon us?”   
There were many laughs at Kili’s scrambling of the original phrase, bringing it life anew. "That is it!” Thorin humphed. “I am disowning you! Disinheriting, if you will! I am disinheriting you, you little bastards!”


End file.
